Las huellas
by Mariniti
Summary: Como los erizos mis espinas se enteraron en su piel, rasgaron su alma pero no lograron atravesar su corazón... ¿porque seguir a su lado si todo lo que le dejo es el dolor? y ¿porque al final solo queda una decisión por tomar...?


_**Konichiwa lectores y fanáticos del Seddie!**_

_**Así es he vuelto con la que se podría decir la segunda parte de "labios compartidos" ya que vimos como ha sufrido Freddie ahora toca el turno de Sam, ¿ustedes que creen? ¿de verdad no lo amara o lograran un final feliz después de tanto dolor? Pues si quieren saber la respuesta lean… que les aseguro mas de uno quedara sorprendido.**_

_**Ya sé que desde hace tiempo debí de haber subido esta historia, pero la verdad no me gusto como quedo la primera vez y luego pensé en cambiar la canción y por consiguiente algunas cosas de la historia, el caso es que cambie como tres veces de canción solo para volver a la original y al final incluí partes que las otras canciones me inspiraron y lo del dilema del erizo bueno de eso me acorde por un capitulo de evangelion que ya hace tiempo vi y pensé que le quedaba muy bien a la rubia carnívora y loca de Sam, así que una vez aclarado el motivo de mi retraso extremo…**_

_**ICarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen si fuera así posiblemente ya hubiera abusado de Nathan Kress y lo mantendría sin camisa actualmente.**_

* * *

**LAS HUELLAS**

_Solo te doy…_

_Las huellas que quedaron son solo espinillas_

_Y no tengo que crear la misma semilla_

_No tengo por que cederte_

_Yo no quiero pedirte nada_

_Solo pon tus labios sabre mi espalda_

_Amar te duele amar te duele_

_Se dice que en un día muy frío de invierno un grupo de erizos comenzaron a acercarse unos a otros en busca del calor que evitaría que murieran congelados, pero al ser erizos la proximidad con otro de su especie los lastimaba, las púas de sus compañeros los herían y eventualmente tenían que separarse al no poder soportar tal dolor…_

_Es triste ¿no es cierto? Que los humanos seamos como aquellos erizos de la historia y que entre mas nos acerquemos los unos a los otros mas nos hagamos daño, ya sea intencionalmente o no…_

La primera vez que escuche hablar del dilema del erizo fue de los labios de mi hermana, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en una de sus poco habituales visitas. Ella aseguraba que por esa razón las Puckett estábamos solas, pues nuestras espinas a diferencia de las del resto eran mas gruesas y las heridas que causábamos con ellas eran más profundas, más dolorosas.

Despacio, con calma apenas tocando su rostro, apenas rozando su piel, deseando memorizar con mi tacto cada contorno sin conocer aun cuando no lo haya. Despacio con calma, cierra sus ojos, he tocado un punto sensible al pasar las yemas de mis dedos por aquella herida que yo cause, aun cuando no fueron esta vez mis puños los que rompieron la armonía de sus labios, esa herida la cause yo.

-Princesa Puckett por favor…- soy su princesa, su dueña, la única con la cual basta un roce para que se estremezca así, con la que se derrite cual mantequilla.

-¿Por favor que…?- quiero que ruegue, que se humille como aquella primera vez, deseo tanto verlo sumiso ante mis deseos.

-No más juegos esta vez- y sin embargo él ya no se deja, porque ha cambiado, porque ya no es el mismo a cual me entregue por primera vez, porque las heridas que le he hecho lo han cambiado.

Sonrío, no se porque lo hago, pero sonrío y beso sus labios, saben a alcohol y sangre, saben a dolor, saben a pena, saben como no deberían saber los labios de un enamorado. Lo recuesto en la cama lentamente, yo sobre él, siempre sobre él, pero esta no es como las otras veces, algo ha cambiado y no sé que es.

_-Ahora ya soy lo suficientemente anormal para que estemos juntos._

Detengo aquel beso amargo, sus palabras han hecho eco en mi mente y aun que ahora no dice nada sus ojos me dicen todo lo que sus labios callan, me dicen que me ama, me dicen que le duelo y al mismo tiempo me ruegan por calor, pero mi calor lo lastima quizá más que el frío de la soledad. Así que no, no quiero darle de mi calor porque aunque ya es lo suficientemente anormal para estar cerca de mi aun no es lo suficientemente fuerte para estar a mi lado.

-Perdóname…- no es hasta que siento su pulgar rozando mi mejilla de la misma forma en la cual yo lo hice con anterioridad que me percato de que estoy llorando.

Pero ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué lloro, Por qué duele mi corazón, Por qué su dolor duele tanto si herirlo es lo que me da más placer?

Y al sentir sus labios el dolor se va, se pierde entre una oscuridad que ha dejado de ser oscura. Y por vez primera él esta sobre mi dejándome sin aire con su peso. Y vuelvo una vez mas a estar desnuda frente a él, pero no como antes, no como todas aquellas veces en las cuales sus labios recorrían mi piel en un vago intento de robar mi calor; no, esta vez estoy realmente desnuda como aquella que por primera y única vez pronuncie un "te amo" sincero.

Pero no quiero, en verdad no deseo el poder ser tan débil como para compartir algo de mi a otra persona, por que no necesito de nadie más, soy Puckett, las Puckett no somos débiles como lo aparenta ser mi hermana, las Puckett somos fuertes, independientes y sobrevivimos sin el calor ajeno. Pero tampoco deseo ser tan fuerte como mi apellido lo marca, deseo poder llorar libremente y sin ataduras, deseo poder verlo a los ojos y decirle tan fácilmente una y otra vez "te amo" deseo que mis espinas no nos duelan tanto como lo hacen por que así como él es herido así lo soy yo también. Deseo tanto poder ser débil, deseo tanto dejar de sobrevivir y comenzar a vivir.

Despacio, con calma apenas tocando su rostro, apenas rozando su piel.- Te amo tanto Freddie Benson, que es por este mismo amor que no puedo estar contigo.- si me escucha no lo sé, solo sé que lo que hago lo hago por su bien y quizá también por el mío, porque lo amo pero ese amor duele más que si lo odiara. Un ultimo beso, una ultima herida y un adiós definitivo para esto que compartimos pero que nunca pudimos tener. Porque como dice mi madre a las Puckett no nos viene eso del "vivieron felices para siempre…"

_Se dice que en un día muy frío de invierno un grupo de erizos comenzaron a acercarse unos a otros en busca del calor que evitaría que murieran congelados, pero al ser erizos la proximidad con otro de su especie los lastimaba, las púas de sus compañeros los herían y eventualmente tenían que separarse al no poder soportar tal dolor…_

_Es triste ¿no es cierto? Que los humanos seamos como aquellos erizos de la historia y que entre mas nos acerquemos los unos a los otros mas nos hagamos daño, ya sea intencionalmente o no…_

Se ha colado en mi mente una vez más la voz de mi hermana contando esa estupida historia o quizá me equivoque y es la mía la que la cuenta, pero eso no importa en realidad ya que mientras cierro mis ojos tengo la seguridad de que al irme de esta ciudad por fin mis espinas no dañaran más.

_Pero, sabes, puede que no somos tan parecidos a los erizos después de todo al final ellos encontraron el punto exacto en el cual podían compartir su calor sin herirse. Tal vez eso es lo que los humanos deberíamos de aprender y quizá es lo que nosotras deberíamos hacer para no terminar como mama…*_

_Ni el obscuro del pavimento_

_Ni lo limpio de los suelos_

_Quita tu verruga que llevo dentro_

_No tengo por que cederte_

_Yo sin ti ya no siento nada_

_Rompeme en cachitos bajo la almohada_

_Amarte duele amarte duele_

Seguramente Freddie habrá leído la nota que le deje en el espejo del baño, posiblemente habrá llamado a Carly y le habrá informado en una platica acelerada y poco concisa mi plan de huida, talvez incluso tomo un taxi hasta aquí, y conociéndolo como es cuando se altera haya burlado la seguridad solo para llegar y esperarme fuera del bus como lo hacia en estos momentos diciéndome una vez más sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra que me quedara a su lado.

Si, quizá los humanos somos como los erizos y entre mas nos acercamos más nos herimos los unos a los otros, si, talvez las espinas de las Puckett sean más gruesas que las del resto y las heridas de estas mas dolorosas. Pero… al final nosotras como todos podemos encontrar un punto en el cual nuestras espinas no dañen tanto y las heridas no duelan de la misma forma.

Solo eso queda… una decisión que tomar…

_Te duele…_

_Me duele…_

* * *

_**Y… finito… Bueno cualquier duda o jitomatazo serán bien recibidos… nos vemos en los reviews!**_

_**Pregunta…**_

_**¿Qué les parecería si hago una serie oneshot relacionados con los pecados capitales… aunque de una forma algo oscura sobre esta pareja? ¿les gustaría?**_


End file.
